Stolen Heart
by iLuvEdward19
Summary: Just a short story of the night after Edward took Bella to his meadow for the first time. Esme's point of view of the difference she saw Bella was making in Edward when he came home while she was asleep.


Stolen Heart

I was upstairs picking out a new bed room scheme trying to keep my mind off Edward. He had taken Bella, the human girl, to his meadow - alone in the woods. Alice had reassured me over and over that everything was fine, but I still couldn't help worrying. Especially since it was 2 in the morning, and he still hadn't come home.

I was looking at curtains when I finally gave up and went downstairs. Jasper and Alice were laying on the couch, Carlisle was in his study, and Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs.

I sat in the recliner and gave Alice a questioning look. "He made the decision to come by here about 30 minuets ago. He wants to tell us that he's going to bring Bella here to meet us later," she said grinning broadly.

"Here? To _meet _us?" I asked incredulously. "Yep, he'll be here in an hour to tell you," she assured. "I never imagined meeting her. I mean she knows what we are-won't she be scared to meet a house full of vampires?" I mused mostly to myself.

"Trust me Esme. This girl is unlike anything you can imagine," Alice reassured.

"Well I'm not going to be here for it," Rosalie said descending from the stairs. I started to protest, but Alice interrupted me. "No you're not. Because if you are you'll end acting like a drama queen and screw this experience up for Edward," she said calmly and getting a death glare form Rosalie.

"Awww come on Rose. I wanna meet her," Emmett complained and he also got a death glare.

After about 45 minuets Alice bounced up off the couch. "Edward will be here in about 10 minuets. Em, Rose, Jazz - let's go hunting and give Carlisle and Esme time alone with him," she commanded. They all raced out in a fraction of a second.

I went upstairs where Carlisle was to wait for him to get here. True to Alice's word, I heard my son come through the door. I was about to go downstairs when I heard the most beautiful music. Edward was one of the most talented musicians I could think of - but I had never heard him play anything like this.

It was a light and peaceful melody. Usually his compositions, though always beautiful, had a melancholy, almost dark edge to them.

I was itching to go talk to him, but I didn't want to him to stop playing. I quietly made my way down the stairs, and stood behind him a few feet. I listened intently as the last note drifted from his fingertips and he turned towards me.

"Edward, that was beautiful! What's it called?" I asked.

"Bella's Lullaby," he answered smiling like I'd never seen before with a warmth radiating from him. "I came up with it while watching her sleep one night. It's _her _lullaby," he continued.

I was so caught up in taking in a side of Edward I'd never seen before, that I barely noticed that Carlisle now stood in the room.

"I heard from a little bird that you're going to bring her later today," he stated curiously.

"Alice is too nosey," Edward said. "And yes I am-well at least I think I am. I have to see what she says but I'm pretty sure she won't mind," he said softly.

"I can't wait to meet her," I told him. "Esme, she's the most wonderful person I have ever encountered. She knows whatI am and yet she _loves_ me," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well she must something very special," Carlisle commented. "Oh believe me she is. Bella never fails to surprise in what she says and does, and even though her blood's almost irresistible - I would die before I hurt her," he explained with so much more compassion and love than I ever thought I'd hear from my son.

Lightening fast he grabbed me in a big bear hug and spun me around. "Mom, I can't wait until you meet her. I never thought I'd ever feel this way about anyone - to love and need someone and have them love and need you back. It's amazing!!" he exclaimed when he sat me down.

"We're thrilled for you, son. That you've found someone to complete who you are," Carlisle said with a very happy look on his face. Edward beamed at him.

"I need to be getting back to her - I promised her I would stay there through the night," he stated looking at the clock. "Alright, but bring her here as soon as possible," I said anxious to meet the girl who had made such drastic changes in my son.

He flew up to his room, changed, and was back down stairs in a flash. He grabbed me up in another hug, before leaving.

"Don't worry, she's going to love you. And I'll call before we head over here. Then both of you can meet the girl who's stolen my heart," he said before disappearing out the door.


End file.
